A reunion of sorts
by nightchild00
Summary: What happens when a boy from the States joins Daisuke's class, bringing along a new thief? I DO NOT OWN D.N.ANGEL. chapter 7 is up
1. the new kid

Daisuke walked in to class early to finish some last minute homework. He glanced around the room before sitting down and noticed a new kid sitting in the desk next to him. Daisuke got his stuff out, watching the boy from the corner of his eye. His arms were crossed on the desk and his head lay on them, his silvery colored hair hiding his eyes. 

"What are you looking at?" the other boy asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, sorry." Daisuke said quickly.

"Whatever" And with that he shifted in his chair And looked towards the door. A few minutes later kids flooded through the door and stood around talking to their friends. a group of girls near the new kids seat started laughing and looking at him.

_they're talking about you_.  
_'So? I don't care'_

_you cared every other time. why not now_?  
_'because I don't care what others think of me'_  
_you just don't want to be hurt again.  
'don't bring that up. that was your fault completely! she won't remember will she'_  
_Maybe. i can't garentee my charm worked_.

the girls giggled again. He buried his head further into his arms trying to block out the noise. _bugging you_? _'no! not at all!'_ He tried blocking out the noise. "Are you okay?" Someone asked. He looked up and came face to face with a girl. He yelpped and fell backwards in his chair, tipping it over. "Ow! DOn't do that!" He said, angry that someone got so close. _be nice to the little lady_. _'shut up_.' _make me! 'bitch.' so mean_. "Sorry. Are you okay?" She asked again. She had short reddish brown hair and was leaning on his desk. "Ezcept for the part where you scared the living daylights out of me, yeah." He answered. _try to be nice, Jai. 'make me!' hmph_! "Need help up?" she asked, walking over and offering a hand. Jai took it and pulled himself up. "Thank you." Jai said. He put his seat up right and sat down, once more burying his head in his arms. "Whats wrong?" she asked. "Nothing, leave me alone." Jai said. "I was just asking. I'm Riku. Riku Harada." She said, holding her hand out. "Jaiden Anderson. I'm from the U.S." Jaiden said. "Cool! What's it like there?" Riku asked. Suddenly a ton of people got interested in it. He was crowded.

"What part?"

"What's it like?"

"Are there a lot of people?"

"Were you born there?" Jaiden couldn't answer the questions with the half a second time span between each question so he buried his head in his arms again to escape.

"Hey are you gonna answer our questions?"

"Don't hide!"

"That's cheating."

"Answer us!" Jaiden tried hiding, but the kids were getting angry that he wouldn't answer them. The bell rang. The kids all went to their seats. _Ever hear_ _of the saying:saved by the bell? 'it's true'_ Jaiden looked up. "As I'm sure everybody's met, Jaiden, I'll just begin with the lesson for today." the teacher said. "We don't know him! Introduce him!" one student blurted. "Alright then. Jaiden Anderson has come to us all the way from The United States. Treat him with respect and don't overwhelm him wth questions." With that she began on the lesson of the day.

Jaiden was just leaving school grounds. "Jaiden, wait!" a girl called. Jaiden flinched and turned slowly to see his bothersome pain. Riku had been following him all day asking him questions about America and what it was like and why he moved. "I have to get home so Please don't ask me anything." Jaiden begged. "I was just gonna ask where you lived. Maybe I could help you get to know it around here." Riku said. "Can't today. Maybe tomarrow." Jaiden said. "Okay. Wait! Is it okay if I call you Jai?" Riku asked. "It's what everyone at home calls me." Jaiden said. He ran off. "Hey! Jaiden!" Riku called after him, bu he was to far to hear, or he just didn't care."Hey, Rikuuuu!"

"I already hate it here." Jaiden muttered. He was coming close to his apartment building. He only lived on the 3rd floor. "Great. More stairs." Jaiden mumbled. _be happy you got out of school alive_. "Oh, shut up." Jaiden mumbled. He was about to open the door but it was already open.He looked up to see why. Satoshi was holding it open. "Coming in?" Satoshi asked. _he's got a monotone voice. i don't trust him_! _'shut up. you don't trust anybody_.' Jaiden walked past Satoshi and went up stairs. Satoshi was behind him. On the third floor he dug his key from his pocket and opened the door. Satoshi went in the room across the hall. As soon as the door was closed to his room, Jaiden leaned against it and slid down to sit on the floor. "Man, this day can't get any rougher can it?" Jaiden asked. A girl with long two-toned hair sat on her knees infront of him. "Sure it can, sweetie. Turn on the t.v." she said. "What are you talking about, Kiana?" Jaiden asked. "Well, at school everyone was giving you trouble about your home. Now, you want to get rid of me don't you? Turn on the t.v." Kiana said. Jaiden put his bag on a chair and turned the t.v. on. The reporter was talking about a note from Dark. "...Will show up here at the Lagalith art museum at 9:00 tonight. His target is the recently donated Agate Links..." "Hey, wait a minute! Isn't that a piece that I need?" Jaiden asked. "You guessed it. And now, you have to steal it...from Dark." Kiana said. "9:00, eh? Sounds easy. It'll be in a few hours. Since it's only 3:00 right now" Jaiden said. "Gonna go see what the place is like?" Kiana asked. "Yeah." Jaiden said. "I wanna come! Can I come in my human form?" Kiana asked. "I don't care. Just don't touch anything until tonight." Jaiden said

Kiana got stares, mostly from men. She was really pretty. Blonde hair with dark purpleish bangs. It was naturally two-toned. "Why's everybody staring?" Kiana asked. "Because they like you." Jaiden said, unaffected by the many glares sent his way by jealous men. He got to know the museum and left at 6:00. He walked around town and learned routes to get out fast. If we get caught, you have to telelport here, okay?" Jaiden said. They stood on a boardwalk looking over the ocean. "Okay? but isn't this a little far from home?" Kiana asked. "Yes, but that way, I'm less likely to be suspected." Jaiden said. "Oh, ok." They went back tot eh apartment after wandering around for 2 more hours. Jaiden took a shower and got some food cooked while Kiana showered. It took another hour and a half for them both to shower and eat. Jaiden set the alarm on his phone to go off at 8:30. He fell asleep on the couch and Kiana fell asleep on the floor. At 8:30 the phone alarm started going off. Jaiden woke ruluctantly. "Kiana. Wake up. Get ready, it's time to go." Jaiden said. Kiana dressed in a black tank top that showed her stomach and a pair of baggy jeans. She hooked chains to them and Then she was ready. Jaiden just wore jeans and a t-shirt since he would only be walking home.

* * *

A/N: my first fic so be nice to me. KINDLY let me know if I messed up anywhere. Okay? thank you so much..

Xan


	2. theft and clean up

Key

_Kiana's thinking_

_'Jaiden's thinking'_

"talking"

* * *

"Ready?" Jaiden asked. "Yeah. Let's go." Kiana said. She faded away.

_Okay. Let's go now. _

Jaiden Was lifted on wings of diffrent colors. A white left wing and a black right wing. Both were silent on the way. Jaiden landed on the museum roof and changed to Kiana. She tucked the wings close to her back not fully hiding them. She touched the floor softly, hardly making any sound. Following the shadow of the phantom thief, Kiana tiptoed down the hall and towards the room where the Agate Links rested waiting for Dark or-better yet-Kiana to steal it. Dark put the code in with lightning quick speed. He wasn't one to waste time. Kiana hid in the shadows. When Dark started back-just before Kiana was gonna jump forward-a blonde angel landed in the door way. Too close for comfort. Kiana held her breath. The blonde walked towards the thief. "Hello again Dark." he said. "Krad. What a pleasure. You get to see me take off with my treasure." Dark said. He held the necklace up. (I used the book as refrence)

"Not if I happen to get in the way and steal it back."

"Then I can't let you get in the way. Wiz!" Black wings came out of nowhere and soon Dark was lifting off with the treasure. "No!" Kiana yelled. She jumped before Krad saw her and tackled Dark head on. She hit him in the stomach when he wasn't expecting it and he dropped the Agate Links. Kiana grabbed it. "Bye, boys! It was nice meeting you!" Kiana said. She flew off some then vanished. Jaiden was standing on the boardwalk. "Good job."

Kiana plopped down on the couch and fell fast asleep. "At least I'm not the only tired one" Jaiden said, before going to his room and copying Kiana's example.

THE NEXT DAY!

Jaiden was tired from running halfway across town without stopping in the night. Kiana was sleeping soundly in the back of his mind. He saw Satoshi out of the corner of his eye. He suspected something, but he would never figure it out. Daisuke was late to class, by about two thirds of a second.

_'is that even possible?'_

More than once Jaiden fell asleep in class and got clean up after school. The only problem he had with that was the fact that the person who would be helping him was Satoshi. Apparently Jaiden had been a 'sacrifice' to save the 'poor soul' who was supposed to be cleaning up after school. Jaiden tried his best to stay awake. It almost wasn't enough, but When he thought he could go no more, the bell rang. _SAVED BY THE BELL-AGAIN!_ Kiana yelled in his head. The sudden outburst surprised him and jolted him back to the land of the living. Jaiden drug his partally dead-on-its-feet body out of class. If Satoshi had not reminded him about cleaning duty, Jaiden would have gladly run back to his house and went right to bed, instead, he got stuck at the god-forsaken school to-belive it or not- clean up. He almost fell asleep on his feet. **Beep beep **The door refused to open for the boys. "I grabbed the wrong key. Let me go get another." Satoshi said. "Don't waste time. I can open it." Jaiden said. He typed in a code and the door slid open. "How'd you unlock that? It's a pretty complicated lock." Satoshi said. "I'm good with electronics. If I wasn't I would have slammed my head on it out of frustration." Jaiden said. He followed Satoshi and cleaned up the art room. When they finally finished, they walked back to their apartments together. "Why so tired?" Satoshi asked. "Didn't get a lot of rest last night. I was busy." Jaiden said. "Busy how?" Satoshi asked. "I couldn't figure out how to read the homework papers and once I figured out what a single word was, it was early morning." Jaiden lied. He could read those papers just fine, it was the theft that made him tired. They reached the apartments and Jaiden ran into the door. Satoshi drug him up the stairs and opened his door for him. Jaiden collapsed on the couch after closing the door and fell asleep.

"Jai! Wake up!" Kiana said. She was shaking him.

"What?" He rubbed his eyes and squinted up at her "What Kiana?" Jaiden asked. "Look at the t.v.!" Kiana said. Jaiden looked at the t.v. It showed a note left by Dark. "He's an idiot. We should check it out, just in case, but I doubt he's really gonna do anything." Jaiden said. He ate something and waited while Kiana changed into clothes easier to move in. She faded into his head and he walked towards the museum. It was getting close to the time written on the card. Kiana had found a rerun of the earlier show. Jaiden walked to the museum where a huge crowd was already waiting.

* * *

A/N: like I said before. This is my first fic and im new at this so If I mess something up Please tell me and let me know. I'm sure at one point you were all just as confused as I am. Thanks.

Xan


	3. A living piece of art

Jaiden watched the sky for Dark. He saw something against the moon. Getting closer. _'Kiana. Is that Dark?'_ Jaiden asked.He looked around and caught sight of a girl from school. _yeah. That's him. What do you think he's planning? _

_'well, It don't matter, because as long as that girl is watching me, we can't do anything.'_

_She looks familiar. Like I've seen her a lot. Hm, forget her. We have to work on our Dark problem. _Jaiden agreed. He watched until the shadowy outlined figure in the sky got closer. He landed on the museum roof.

_We should get up there and see what's going on. _Kiana suggested. Jaiden slipped around the corner of the building and made sure nobody was watching. He let Kiana take over and she wandered towards the building. After checking to make sure nobody would see, she flew up.

Once safely on the roof top, she tucked her wings against her back and slowly made her way for the door. Dark wasn't up here so he must be inside. Kiana opened the door a crack then all the way. She hesitated then took a step forward. An energy blast shot her back out onto the roof.

_'It's a trap. we actually fell for an obvious trap!' _

_Shut up, Jai. I won't be caught like this. _Kiana dodged the next attack and shot one of her own. She missed, but barely.

She jumped off the roof top towards the crowd at the bottom. People saw her and started yelling and screaming and running. Kiana spread her wings and stopped falling. She climbed her way back up in the air, but as soon as she made it up a little higher, Someone grabbed her from behind.

She struggled uselessly. "Stop struggling, little girl. Tell us who you are." It was a familiar voice, but Kiana couldn't quite place it. "I'm not about to tell you who I am." Kiana snapped. She gave up struggling.

Her feet touched the roof top again. Her captor still refused to let go of her. "Kiana?" Two very confused voice said at once. Kiana looked up at Dark who was infront of her. _'So then the blonde one is holding you'_ Jaiden pointed out. If she could, Kiana would have slapped him right then.

Suddenly both boys hugged her. Shocked Kiana changed back to Jaiden. "Let go of me!" Jaiden said. He kept his head down so they couldn't see his face but him being the only one in school with silver hair was gonna be a tough one to hide. The two other boys let go of him. He switched back to Kiana so the boys couldn't think about who it was.

"It's about time! We thought you'd be trapped forever when your original blood line died." Dark said. He tried to hug her again but she moved away. "Don't touch me you pervs. I don't know who you are." Kiana said. "Sure you do. You're our sister." Dark said. Kiana blinked a couple times before the truth of that fact hit her. "No! No no no! Get away from me! I wanna go home now, Kid!" Kiana said. "Kid?" Dark and krad asked. Kiana pulled away from Krad and jumped off the roof. She spread her wings and cut through the air above the heads of the poeple crowded out front.

She saw the one child apart from the rest of the crowd. _what do you think she's doing? _Kiana asked. _'can we just get back to my apartment. I mean, no. stop in an ally and switch back to me so i can walk home and not be caught.' _Jaiden said. Kiana landed on the ground and once her wings were tucked away, she wandered into the ally and switched back to Jaiden. He ran out of the ally and tripped over someone. He looked to see who he tripped over and he saw the little girl from the museum laying on the ground.

_we can't leave her here._ Kiana said. _'fine. I'll bring her back to my place and then we can walk together out of the building and find a diffrent place to switch while she's staying with us.' _Jaiden said. Kiana nodded. Jaiden picked the little girl up and hurried back to his apartment, where he thought he would be safe. He was heading up the stairs and saw Satoshi standing at the top.

"Where's Kiana?" Satoshi asked. "Who? I don't know. Who's Kiana?" Jaiden asked, playing dumb. He shifted the girl in his arms so he wouldn't drop her. "Give me Kiana." Satoshi said. "I don't know who Kiana is." Jaiden said. He walked up the stairs and pulled the key out of his pocket. He could easily pass Satoshi and get to his door. He was almost up. Satoshi moved to stand in his way. He was only a couple steps away. satoshi wasn't gonna move to let him by. Jaiden got almost right up infront of Satoshi then ducked around him and got to his door. Satoshi was only a step behind. He closed the door behind him and dropped down to the floor.

He had the t.v. on and was drinking some milk. the little girl opened her eyes and looked at the t.v. it was turned to the news channel. The reporter was telling how Dark escaped with yet another piece of art work. "Where am I?" She asked, weakly. "At my house. I couldn't leave you in the street outcold, so I brought you home." Jaiden said. "You're the boy from the museum. I saw you change. You went around the corner and I followed you, becasue I was curious. I saw you change. Your hair got longer and you went from boy to girl. Then you flew up into the sky." She said. She struggled into a sitting position.

"What's on the box thing?" she asked. "The t.v.? It's the news channel. Apparently Dark stole something again." Jaiden said. "Who? And how'd those people fit in the box? It's so small." She said. "It's called a t.v. Do you really not know what it does?" Jaiden asked. "Nu-uh." the girl said. "Do you have a name?" Jaiden asked.

"People call me Kyra." She looked around the room.

Jaiden looked back at the t.v. in time to see a picture that was stolen. It had two girl's he knew on it. Kiana with Kyra in her lap. They were sitting in a green field with daisies and other flowers arounf them. both wore a hand made flower-crown and a white sun dress. Jaiden looked at Kyra who was looking at the t.v. trying to figure out how people fit in it.

* * *

A/N: okay! I got it up finally! Yay! it's still kinda slow. But I'm getting better. I'm finally getting used to it and I think, I may be able to get things updated a little faster.

Thanks for reading,

Xan


	4. memories and meetings

key:

_Kiana's thoughts_

_'Jaiden's thoughts'_

"talking"

_memories_

Chapter 4: memories and meetings

"You stay here with Kiana and I'm gonna go to school. Ok? Be good and don't leave." Jaiden said. "But I wanna go! I don't wanna wait around inside!" Kyra said. "No, Kyra. Stay here with Kiana. I'll be back later." Jaiden said. He closed the door behind him. "I don't wanna stay!" Kyra whined at the closed door.

Jaiden was glad Satoshi wasn't in the hallway. He sighed and went down the stairs. "He's getting too close and she's an annoyance." he muttered. "Who's getting too close to what?" Jaiden looked up at Satoshi. "Uh...Uh...W-what are you talking about?" Jaiden asked, nervously. He Tried to get by without incident. "Who were you talking about? Someone getting to close? Someone being an annoyance?" Satoshi asked. "I don't know what you're talking about. Leave me alone." Jaiden said.

He walked by Satoshi and hurried down the stairs. Wasn't Satoshi usually at school about now? As soon as he got to the street, Jaiden shifted his bag on his shoulder and checked to make sure Satoshi wouldn't come out of nowhere and tackle him. He started for school, keeping the thought in his head that if he talked to himself, somebody would hear, that he didn't want to hear. Almost to school property, he heard the bell ring. He stopped for a minute before he relized it was the last bell. He ran for class.

He got to class the same time Daisuke did. Without hesitating, he opened the door and walked through the class to his seat. Daisuke, however, hesitated.

Jaiden paid absolutly no attention to what the teacher was saying. He had no idea what she said about anything up to lunch, when he heard her say it was time for lunch. He brought his lunch up to the roof so he would be alone for a bit and talk to himself with no interference. "He's more annoying than she is." he mumbled. "Who is?" Someone asked behind him. Jaiden choked on the rice he just put in his mouth.

"Why do you always pop up when I don't want you around?" Jaiden asked. He put more rice in his mouth so he couldn't answer any questions. "Why do you always avoid me?" Satoshi asked. He was blocking the door and Jaiden didn't feel like jumping off the roof of the school building and falling down 3 stories splating on the ground below in a messy red puddle, becasue that wouldn't help his situation, It would just end his being. He swallowed the rice.

"What do you want?" Jaiden asked. "I want you to give me Kiana. She's dangerous, as are you, for assisting her." Satoshi said. "I don't speak Commander. Try saying it in terms I understand." Jaiden said. The bell rang. Jaiden finished his lunch real quick and hurried past Satoshi who had stepped closer to him and away from the door. He found the door locked and he couldn't open it. Jaiden paled.

"You locked it." He mumbled. "Didn't want to give you a chance to avoid me again. I want answers and I want them now." Satoshi said. "So you locked me on the roof?" He banged on the door. Satoshi just watched. Jaiden passed him again and went to the railing. He looked down at the ground. "What are the chances I die, jumping off this roof?" Jaiden asked.

_He stood behind the police line. The other man wasn't moving. He was broke in pieces and red and looked squishy and liquidy. "What's wrong with him?" the 7 year old boy asked. The closest police officer turned to look at him. It was a woman. Light brown hair and green eyes. _

_"You shouldn't see this. Where's your mother?" She asked. "No. I don't want mommy. I wanna know what happend." He said. "Where's your mother, little boy? " she asked. "I don't want her. She's not good to me. What happen here?" He repeated. "Come on. Let's go find your mother." the police woman said. She reached out to him, but he slapped her hand away. _

_Only then did she notice the smear of red on his sleeve and forehead. "What happend? You have blood on you." She said, shocked. "When he fell. Why isn't he moving? He hit the ground and i got blood on me, but I don't know how." Jaiden said. The woman called out to her partner. Jaiden got scared now. They said something about taking him to a station. _

"No. No no no. Open the door." Jaiden said. He backed away from the rail and started for the door again. Satoshi caught his arm and spun him to face him. "Answer me. Where's Kiana?" Satoshi demanded. "I don't know. I don't know who Kiana is. Let me go. Open the door." Jaiden said. His eyes were wild. He sat by the door and waited. "Tell me where Kiana is and I'll open the door." SAtoshi said. "I don't know. Why don't you belive me? I just wanna go home." Jaiden said.

_"Why don't you belive me? I wanna go home." Jaiden said. He was fighting against his mother. Her blonde hair fell in soft waves to her shoulders. "Come on, Jaiden. Be good or I'll hit you. You don't want me to hit you, do you?" his mother asked. "No. Don't hurt me." Jaiden said. "Then tell me what happend. Why'd you hit him?" His mother asked. She kneeled down infront of him and grabbed his shoulders. "I didn't. Why don't you belive me, mommy? I didn't do anything to him." Jaiden said. "Why do I even bother? Come on." His mother said. She jerked on his arm. "Ow. You're hurting me, mommy." He said. She pulled him along. _

"Open the door. I don't like it up here." Jaiden said. He tried to focus, but couldn't. The lock clicked and the door opened. "Then go, but I'll catch you and Kiana." Satoshi said. Jaiden went down the stairs. Satoshi pushed him in the nurses office when they were passing it. "I don't like nurses. Let me go to class." Jaiden said. "Stay here and Rest." Satoshi said. He left him.

_"How are you today, Jaiden?" the nurse asked. "I wanna go home. I don't like it here." Jaiden muttered. He was looking out the window with his good eye. "You have to wait, Jaiden. You aren't well enough to go home yet. Why don't you rest for a bit. Your mother is coming to visit you today." the nurse siad. His eye widened. "No. I don't wanna see her. Don't let her come." he said. "But she wants to see you. Don't you miss your mom?" the nurse asked. "No. I don't wanna see her. Don't let her in. I don't wanna see her." Jaiden said. He was shaking his head. "Relax. We won't let her in. We won't let her come." the nurse said. She pushed Jaiden back so he was laying down. He struggled against her. The nurse called for assistance. She held him down while the second nurse injected a clear liquid into the iv that ran fluids into his left arm. _

"How may I help you?" the school nurse asked. "You can't. I wanna go home. I don't feel well." Jaiden said. She checked his temperature first, then decided it was too high. "Alright. Get your stuff." the nurse said. Jaiden went to get his stuff.

He walked through the door to his apartment. "Jaiden! You're home early. What happend? You look terrible." Kiana said. "Leave me alone." Jaiden said. He shoved his bag at her and shut himself in his room. Kyra was napping on the couch. Jaiden plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes.

_"Wake up, you lazy child!" His mother said. She pulled him off his bed then grabbed his hair, pulling him up off the floor. "You have chores to do." She said. She pulled him out of the room._

_"Jaiden get back here! You ungrateful brat." She yelled after him. He just kept running. _

_"I found you. Would you like to be given away like a broken toy? Do you want to go to a dump where they lock you in a cage and serve you rotten apples all day?" _

_"Jaiden, don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you."_

_"Nobody will ever care what happens to you. You are so ungrateful. I let you live under my roof and I feed you, and watch over you, and what do you do? You run away and break things and cry about every little thing. You don't care about all that i've given for you. We have no money. All because of you. If you had never been born maybe we would have more to live off of. Instead, you come and you ask for everything." _

"I'm sorry, mommy! I'm sorry! Just leave me alone." He said. He buried his face in his pillow and tried to shut out the memories. He fell asleep with his mother's voice tormenting him and his father's trying to calm her down then he spoke softly to him.

A knock at his bedroom door. "Jaiden. Are you okay?" Kiana asked. "Go away." His voice was chocked and forced.She came in anyway. "What's wrong?"Kiana asked. "You wouldn't understand." Jaiden said. "I've got dinner cooked. Are you hungry?" Kiana asked. "No." Jaiden said. "What's wrong?" Kiana asked again. "Just leave me alone. You wouldn't understand." Jaiden said.

"Please, tell me. I may not understand, but maybe i can help you." Kiana said. "Yeah, I'm sure you could. Like you helpped me get away from her." Jaiden said. "So tell me." Kiana said. "No. It's my problem, I'll deal with it. What time is it?" Jaiden asked. "Almost 7 now." Kiana said. "I'm going down to get my mail. Keep an eye on Kyra." Jaiden said. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. He fell asleep with his boots on and even if he hadn't he probably wouldn't have taken the time to stop and put them on.

"Here you are Mr. Anderson." the clerk said. He handed him his mail and Offered a bright smile. "Thanks." Jaiden said. He left the lobby right when a blonde,wavy-haired, woman walked into the lobby. He set the mail on the table except for a leter from his father. He went in the kitchen to get some tea. He tore the top of the envolope off while the water was warming up. He read the short note

Jaiden,

Hope this is enough. I'm sorry I've been sending less and less, but Your mother is getting suspicious.

I hope you're doing okay. I'll try sending a little bit more next time. Have fun.

Lots of love,

Micheal

At least someone still cared. He thought his father forgot to send the check this time. There was a knock on the door. Jaiden looked up forgetting the check in his hand momentarily. He folded the letter and put it and the check back in the envolope. He folded it in half and stuck it in his back pocket. another knocked at the door. "I'm coming." Jaiden yelled. "I can get it." Kiana said. "Go make sure my water doesn't spill." Jaiden said. He walked to the door. Without thinking to look through the peep-hole, he opened the door and a pair of arms found their way around him. He didn't reconize the blonde woman.

"Oh, Jaiden! It's so good to see you again!" she said. "Who are you?" JAiden asked. He could swear he was turning purple. "Jaiden! You don't remember me! How could you not remember your own mother?" she asked. Jaiden pushed her away. "I don't have a mother." he said.

"Jaiden. I knew it! I knew you would still be as ungrateful as you were as a child. I wasted all that money to come see you and you don't even ask how I've been! I've been so worried about you! You just vanished! My god, you were only 8. You disappeared with no trace. I put up flyers and posters and i even put a reward out for you. I finally got a call from a flight attendant saying she saw you on a plane by yourself. She said you refused water or any kind of drink and you refused so many things. You have no idea how long it took me to track you down." she said.

"Only so you could turtour me again. You only wanted me back so you wouldn't have to pick on your precious angel." Jaiden said. "Jaiden. Who are they?" Kyra asked from the tiny living room. "My God, you have a child." His mother said. "She's not mine. I found her on the street and decided to help someone who deserved it." Jaiden said. He left the door open and went to pick her up.

"You're not going to invite us in?" his mother asked. "No. I didn't want you here in the first place, but the door is open. Don't get comfortable." Jaiden said. He disappeared around the corner into the living room. He set Kyra on the couch and walked for his room, grabbing the mail off the table as he went.

"Jaiden, do you-oh you have visitors? Should I make them something to eat?" Kiana asked. "I don't care. Whatever they want." Jaiden said. He set the rest of his mail on the nightstand then went back out to the living room. "Are you hungry, Jaiden?" Kiana called from the kitchen. "Uh...Can you make norimaki?" Jaiden asked. "Sushi? Yeah." Kiana said. "Good. At least someone can." Jaiden said.

"Norimaki? What is that?" Jaiden's mother asked. "It's sushi. Sushi rice, seafood, and other stuff, rolled in dried seaweed sheets. It's actually really good. If you don't think about the fact that it's seaweed and fish." Jaiden said. "Do you have normal food?" his mother asked. "Kiana. Can you make american food?" Jaiden asked, peeking his head into the kicthen.

"Uh...No. I'm not sure I can. Have to choose something else." Kiana said. "Make them some Gunkanzushi. See if they like it." Jaiden said. "Alright." Kiana said.

* * *

A/N: Okay. I got those two foods from something I found on the internet and it seemed good. Gunkanzushi is a small cup made of sushi rice and dried seaweed filled with seafood, etc. The other one was already explained. Micheal Is his dad's name, just an fyi.Anyway, thank you to:

maple the wacky tree and angstluver for reveiwing.

Thanks

Xan


	5. problems with fish?

Key:

_kiana's thoughts_

_'Jaiden's thoughts' _

"talking"

_memories_

chapter 5: problems with fish?

"This is actually good. What's it made of?" Jaiden's mother asked. Jaiden laughed. "For one, You don't stab your food with the chopsticks and I've got some forks and spoons in the kitchen if you would like to use those. Two: Never ask what the food is made of. It offends the chef. Three: Almost all types of sushi have fish in it." Jaiden said. "But there's no meat in this. It's good." Jaiden looked at Kiana who was supressing laughs.

"Ask Kiana what she put in it." Jaiden said. "That one, miss, Is made of a variety of fish eggs. His is made of Sea urchin." Kiana stated, pointing to each. Jaiden's mother froze, chopsticks halfway to her mouth. She looked into the sea weed bowl at the many fish eggs, half of which were gone. "It's rude to make faces at your food." Jaiden said. He popped another of his sushi rolls into his mouth. "How do you eat fish!"

"Don't think about it." Jaiden replied.

"You fed me fish eggs and didn't tell me!" his mother screeched. "I fed you dry seaweed as well." He popped the last of his sushi into his mouth. Kyra turned the tv on. "How does this work? I was just pushing buttons." Kyra said. "...Dark has left yet another..." Kyra changed the channel. "no. Change it back." Jaiden choked trying to speak while eating. "I don't know what button I pushed." Kyra muttered. She gave the remote to Jaiden who messed with it for a minute. "...at 9:00 tonight at..." Jaiden turned it off and looked at Kiana. "Half hour." She stated. "There's milk, water and tea in the kitchen. Lock up if you leave and Kyra don't leave this apartment." Jaiden said. "Where are you going?" His mother questioned. "Take care of something." Jaiden replied"We were gonna stay here tonight, hopefully." His mother noted. "Why?"

"We haven't found a hotel yet." His mother stated simply. "We don't have the money for a hotel." His dad corrected. The first time he spoke since they arrived. "Have to deal with the floor. Kyra has the couch and I've got the bed." Jaiden said. "So where's Kiana sleep?" his mother inquired. "With me." Jaiden smirked. The look on his mother's face was pricless. big round eyes and a tiny mouth. "I'm joking. Or maybe I'm not. You never know how I turned out. You probably never will." Jaiden went to the closet in the hall. He took out a normal jacketand headed out the door, Kiana right behind him."Where do you think they're going?" His mother pondered out loud.

"What do you think he's after this time?" Kiana questioned. "No Idea." Jaiden replied with a shiver. He was freezing cold while Kiana hardly felt a thing. Of course she couldn't feel it. She was supposedly dead. That's what she told him every time he questioned her about it. "So cold." he said under his breath. "No it's not. How can you be cold?" Kiana acted surprised. "Oh, you know full well how I can be cold. How can you not be cold? And don't say becasue you're dead, 'cause then you wouldn't even be standing next to me." Jaiden snapped.

Kiana looked like a kicked puppy. Jaiden sighed and hung his head. "I know you're sorry and it's just becasue you're cold. It always is." Kiana stated. "Good. Are we there? I'm cold!" Jaiden complained. "Yes, we're finally there. You only got the apartment furthest from the museum." Kiana laughed.

The crowd out front was clad in heavy coats and rubbing their arms. Jaiden growled. At least they didn't mind being in a group. Standing with their arms bumping sometimes.

_"It's crowded here. I don't like it." Jaiden mumbled. He held tight to his mother's hand so he wouldn't lose her. "It's not so bad, honey. Don't let go of my hand and you won't get lost." his mother replied. She saw a store she liked and jerked sideways. Someone fell into Jaiden and made him lose his mothers hand. He didn't know which way she went. He wasn't tall enough and he couldn't see her. "Mommy!" he called out. No use. _

_A lady stopped and looked at him for a minute, considering if she should help him find his mother and risk being trampled or just leave him to get run over. She sighed and walked over. "Are you lost?" she questioned. At first Jaiden didn't answer. He looked at her then looked around to see if he could spot his mother. When he didn't see her, he nodded slowly. "Come on. I'll help you find your parents. What do they look like?" She asked. "Mommy has long yellow hair. It's wavy and some is pulled into a pony. She's wearing blue jeans and a shirt with no sleeves. I don't know which way she went." Jaiden explained. _

_"Alright. Come on. Don't let go or you'll get lost." the lady held her hand out for him to take. He hesitated then took her hand. She stayed with him and didn't pulled or jerk unless she was pushed on accident. Only once did she actually fall. The person helpped her up then walked away. Jaiden saw his mother walking out of a store looking around. "There." Jaiden pointed to his mother. "Okay. Careful not to get lost again." she said, heading for Jaiden's mother. Jaiden nodded. "Jaiden. Oh, you're okay. I thought I lost you." She said. The lady who helpped him left them. _

"Jaiden. He's here." Kiana said, tapping him on the shoulder. "Yeah, okay. We should go to the front and see if someone's talking about what he's stealing." Jaiden muttered. Kiana shrugged and started forward. "Are you coming?" she asked looking at him over her shoulder. "I don't like crowds. People push and someone could get lost." Jaiden explained. Kiana took his hand and pulled him into the crowd. Kiana moved through easy enough. People didn't push her. Someone pushed someone else who fell back into Jaiden. He lost Kiana the same way he lost his mother so many times as a kid. He just waited. Kiana would come find him instead of him having to go find her. The first time he didn't have to go find whoever he was with.

Kiana fell against him when she finally found him. "They said he was after a painting. I think. I don't remember. But this crowd is really starting to bunch closer together and I don't like it. Let's go." Kiana complained. "Good idea." Jaiden agreed. They got out of the bunch okay, but Jaiden wasn't looking forward to the walk back to the apartments.

Just before walking in Jaiden pulled Kiana to the side. "I don't want Satoshi to catch us. It's bad enough he knows who I am but I'm not really wanting to give him proof." He explained quickly. Kiana nodded and faded away. Jaiden walked up to his apartment and was glad Satoshi was no where to be seen.

After a quick glance around Kiana reformed so his parents wouldn't think he ditched her. Jaiden hoped they had left to go find somewhere else to go. Even if his dad was helping him, his mother wasn't supposed to know. He opened the door. "Jaiden. Is that you?" His mother's voice cut through the silence. Jaiden winced. "Who else would it be?" Jaiden replied. "Don't be smart with me!" his mother snapped. Jaiden ground his teeth together. He threw his jacket back in the closet and went to the kitchen. Kyra was sleeping on the couch. At least she was sleeping. It was easier to deal with her.

He looked around for a snack for a bit. After finding nothing he went back out front. "Jaiden. Do you think maybe your father and I could have the bed? Seeing as though we're older and less likely able to get up off the floor?" His mother asked. He knew she'd mention it sooner or later. He got some blankets from the closet and tossed them at his parents. "Good-night." he muttered. "Jaiden." his mother started. "Leave him be. It's his home." Micheal told her. she sighed in defeat. "Fine. Good-night, Jaiden." She called.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! And also, thank you to wacky the maple tree! and now, i really have nothing to say. Ok. chapter 6 is coming.

Thank you,

Xan


	6. school?

Key:

_Kiana's thought's_

_'Jaiden's thoughts'_

_memories_

"talking"

Chapter 6: What? School!

Jaiden woke up to the buzz of his alarm. He attempted to turn the noise maker off several times and settled on just pulling the plug. He forgot his parents had come and was almost to sleep when he heard a russling noise. He burried his head in the pillow and tried blocking it out. Someone blew into his face. He looked up to see Kiana hovering above him. He fell off the bed and yelpped in shock. "Crap! What do you want?" Jaiden asked, rubbing his head. "Are you okay?" Kiana giggled. "I don't know. Why'd you wake me up?"

"For school." Kiana stated. Jaiden looked at the clock. "It's that late already?" He got up and dug out a school uniform and went to take a shower.

"You didn't tell me what you wanted for breakfast." Kiana reminded him, rolling her eyes. "Sushi!" Jaiden yelled. Kiana sighed and went to make some for him. He got out with 5 minutes to get to school. "Sushi?" Jaiden asked hopefully. "Freezer. Go to school." Kiana said with a smile. Jaiden pouted. "You don't go to school Kiana?" Jaiden's mom asked. "Nope. I take care of the house and clean up and shop while he's at school." Kiana explained. "Oh. Ok." his mother seemed to disapprove.

"Bye." Jaiden grabbed his bag and headed out the door. "No! I wanted to go with him." Kyra Whined. She plopped down on the floor and pouted. "How old are you, Kyra?" Jaiden's mother asked. Kyra counted on her fingers then held up 4. "Four." she stated. "Not old enough yet." His mother muttered. "Old enough for what?" She got some milk. "Kyra, do you want something to eat?"

"No, thank you. Oh! Milk please." Kyra decided. "Well, to go to school, you have to be at least five and she's only four." Jaiden's mother explained. "Oh. So In a year she'll have to be signed up for school?" Kiana questioned. "Yes. Speaking of which. Come on. We're going to get you signed up for school too." His mother planned. "What? No! Jaiden wouldn't like it." Kiana exploded. "Well, Jaiden doesn't make the rules. He has to live with it. Come on. Let's go." His mother said, pulling on Kiana's hand. _No wonder Jaiden hates her._ "I can't. I have to baby-sit Kyra." Kiana dug for more excuses not to go."We'll baby-sit Kyra. You're going to school and that's final."

_Damn! _Jaiden's mother walked with Kiana to the school and straight to the office. "I'd like to sign Kiana up." She told the lady at the desk. She was handed a form to fill out.

While she filled out the form she asked Kiana questions about herself. "What's your last name? Birthday? Current age?" she inquired. Kiana answered as best she could and just used Jaiden's last name and age. When it was finally done she had to answer more questions. " What size?" the assistant lady asked. Kiana had to look at the tags on her clothes for that one. When, finally, all the questions were answered, Kiana was given a uniform and a schedule. "Would you like to start today or tomarrow?" she asked. "Uh...Which ever works out." Kiana said.

"Great. Go to the class on your schedule. We'll call ahead and let them know so they have a couple minutes to get ready. Here's a map of the school." _God! It's like they were planning it!_ Kiana thought. She looked at the map. "Go change in the bathroom." The desk lady said. Kiana did as told and found the skirt was shorter than it looked. She doubted it was the size, just the length. She tugged down on it to make it cover a little more. She hesitantly left the bathroom.

"Oooh! You look so adorable!" Jaiden's mother cooed. "Here. Give me your clothes and I'll bring them home." Kiana reluctanly gave her clothes to Jaiden's mother. "If you need paper or pencil's borrow from someone today and bring your own tomarrow." the assistant lady said. Kiana sighed and nodded. _Man I like staying cooped up in that little apartment better than this. I'm soo gonna get lost. _She looked for the class listed, on her map. She sighed again. "Maybe we should go pick up some supplies and she can come back at lunch. When is lunch?" Jaiden's mother asked. "11:30. That's a good idea." the desk lady replied.

Kiana was pulled to the store, after she changed back to her normal clothes, to get some supplies. "We gotta hurry back to the apartment so Michael doesn't get hurt trying to do something. I know things here are pretty complicated." Jaiden's mother stated. Kiana nodded. after they finished shopping they headed back to the apartment. Michael seemed to be doing just fine. Kyra was happy. _Good sign! Kyra likes his dad! He can baby-sit!_ Kiana told herself. She got something to eat real quick and looked at the clock.

They had been at the store longer than she thought they were. "It's 11:15." Kiana stated. "Oh! Lunch is 11:30! that's right. I almost forgot. Hurry and get ready, Kiana." Jaiden's mother ushered. "Do you have a name?" Kiana questioned. "Melissa." Jaiden's mother said. _So now she is no longer Jaiden's Mother._ Kiana said. She smiled to herself. After she changed and got her map and schedule, her and Melissa started the walk to the school. They got there before the bell rang and the lady in the office said to go to lunch with the other kids and find the class she had after lunch, after lunch. They would call ahead.

Kiana walked out in the hall when the bell rang. She saw a silver spot in the sea of other colors and figured it would be Jaiden. It was the only silvery haired person she saw there and knew he had silver hair. He turned a corner. Kiana tried catching up. She swung around the corner and saw Jaiden going up some stairs. "Kiana." a voice said behind her. She jumped and spun around. "What?" she asked. "I take it your other form is a girl then." Satoshi muttered. "Excuse me, but I have to catch up to someone." Kiana started for the stairs.

She hurried up them and out the door at the top. Jaiden was laying down on the roof. He had his fingers laced and his hands covering his eyes. She walked over and kneeled down behind him. "Jaiden." she whispered, poking his shoulder. Jaiden shot up at her voice. "What the hell are you doing here?" He snapped. "Your mother forced me to come. She signed me up and everything. I think she's planning on moving in with you. She may have tricked Michael into it." Kiana told him. "What? But I don't want them moving in. It's my apartment." Jaiden complained. "Your mom said you don't make the rules." Kiana frowned. "Damn her. It's my apartment and I left because of her. Damn her!" Jaiden cursed. He hugged his knees to his chest and rocked back and forth. His way of calming down. He chewed on his thumb.

"She better not be planning that. If she is, I'm kicking her out." Jaiden muttered, darkly. "You can't kick your mother out." Kiana said, shocked. "I can if I call the police. I mean, they have reports of all the times she'd abuse me as a child. I could get her locked away. She isn't as sweet as everybody thinks." Jaiden explained. He stretched out on the roof and covered his eyes. "I just have to be able to prove she was abusing me again."

"You are such a brat. Why'd you call them?" Melissa said. Jaiden was cornered in his room and the police just left. "Because you're hurting me." Jaiden siad. "Hurting you? Everybody gets hurt, Jaiden. I'm not the reason you're hurt. It's your fault. I've done nothing, but try to protect you and now you try getting me thrown in jail. Some son you are." Melissa said. She turned the lights off and left the 7 year old in his room with no light at all. "Try to be nice to him, honey. He's just a child." Micheal sighed. "He called the police for something I didn't do. I'm not going to be nice to him. He should know better. I've been as kind as I could to the little demon. I don't want him here anymore."Melissasnapped. "He's 7 years old. He has to stay here." Michealargued. "No. No no no. I want the insurance doubled, Micheal. Get that done for me and I'll forgive him." she waved a finger at him. "More like you'll kill him and take the money. I'm not gonna risk him." he stood up and looked down at his wife. Melissa glared up at him. 

The bell rang. "Where's your schedule?" Jaiden asked. Kiana handed the schedule to him. He looked through it, took a pen from his pocket and circled 3 of the classes. "Those three you don't have with me." He gave her the schedule back.

"So I'm with you most of the day?" _how confusing..._"No. And yes. I'm not gonna be right next to you all day and I'm not gonna be in those three classes with you either. You'll get used to it. I'll make sure you find each of your classes before I leave you." Jaiden explained. _oh, my god. _"I wanna go home." Jaiden laughed. Kiana glared.

They got up and Jaiden led her to her first class which was on the other side of the school. He was late for his class, but couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's face when Kiana was with him in the next class.


	7. her first day

Key:

"talking"

_'Jaiden's thoughts'_

_Kiana's thoughts_

_Memories_

_"Other people's thoughts"_

Chapter 7: Her first day

Jaiden sat back in his chair, waiting to see if Kiana made it alright. He forgot what class she had and Gave up trying to remember. He knew Satoshi was watching him from his desk in the back.

The door opened and Kiana walked in. Jaiden smiled. _'at least she made it'_ He thought. She looked around nervously and saw Jaiden. Since the bell had yet to ring she Walked over and stood next to him. "You didn't come get me." She said. "I forgot where you were." "You mean you forgot to pick me up until you got here and didn't feel like going to find me." Kiana accused. Jaiden smiled, sheepishly.

"Where do I sit?" She asked. "Dunno. Asked the teacher." Jaiden replied. Kiana went to ask and was stopped on the way up. She inched by and made it to the teachers desk. After a minute she returned to Jaiden. "She says I sit in the back. So I guess I really won't be next to you. I'll be behind you." Kiana said. "But, that's closer to Satoshi. Don't answer any questions he asks. Okay. If you need help, just ask me." He replied. "Ok. What about the other boys, though? They keep staring at me." Kiana asked. "If they ask you out, say no. At least until your used to it here anyway. Any more questions?" Jaiden answered. "No." "Then you have a few to answer." He nodded to something behind her.

"Are you two going out?" A girl asked.

"Do you know each other?"

"Are you from the states too?"

"What's it like there?"

"Is it busy?"

"What's school there like?"

The questions all came at once, as more people got interested. Kiana

covered her ears. Daisuke stayed near the back of the crowd and Satoshi

watched from his seat.

_'Don't try to hide away from them Kiana. They'll gang up on you at lunch tomarrow, too.' _Jaiden's voice rang in her head. "Ask one at a time." He said outloud.

"Do you know each other? Like from the states or something?" One girl asked. "Yes." Kiana answered. "What's school like?" Someone else asked. "Ok?" Kiana guessed. "Is it busy where you used to live?" A boy questioned. "Slightly, yes." she replied. While she answered the questions tossed at her, Jaiden corrected her mistakes.

"Why do you answer questions for her at some points when she gets stuck yet you wouldn't answer any questions when she wasn't here?" A boy asked Jaiden. "I don't like being in the spotlight. I hate being the center of attention." Jaiden Shrugged. "She doesn't seem to like it either." Takeshi said.

"She probably doesn't. So stop asking her questions." Jaiden shot back. He balanced a pencil on his nose. The bell rang and everybody went to their seats.

LATER:

"Is it almost over?" Kiana asked. Jaiden glanced at her over his shoulder and the smile he had in place scared her. "Not even close." He replied. Kiana hung her head. "Is this day almost over?" She tried. "Yes. Almost. after this next class." Jaiden muttered. He looked up at the room numbers and turned off into one. Kiana followed him because that was her next class as well.

END OF THE DAY:

"Is it over now?" Kiana asked. "For today." Jaiden answered. They were almost home and Jaiden was answering her questions as best he could. "But what do I tell someone if they keep asking me to go out with the if I already said no?" Kiana asked.

"Tell them you're already going out with me. Duh. They don't ask questions and they stop bothering you." Jaiden said. "Or it's just a way to make other's jealous of you." Kiana accused. Jaiden smiled and looked at her. "I might." He smirked.

"You better not be tricking me, Jaiden." Kiana snapped. "I'm not." he held his hands up. "Hey, Jaiden! Wait up." Risa shouted. She reached the two teens and stopped to catch her breath. "What?" Risa had a huge smile on her face. She pulled Jaiden a short distance away. A diffrent boy tapped Kiana on the shoulder.

"Will you go out with me?" Risa asked. Jaiden cocked his head to the side. "No." "Why?" Risa pouted. "I'm already dating Kiana." Jaiden replied. "Dump her! Please! All the other boys are boring." Risa begged. "No." He kept the smile from showing and inside he was rolling around laughing at how gullible this girl was. Maybe he should tell her there was a unicorn standing in the road and she'd look away trying to find it.

Meanwhile:

"Hey, Kiana." He was scratching the back of his head nervously "What?" "Would you go out with me?" _They were planning it. She'd take him and he'd take me._ "No." she stated. "Why?" he asked, shocked. "Because." she said. "Because why?" He pushed. "Becasue..."_Jaiden said so! No. That's to obvious. _" Jaiden said so." She decided. "So. He's not the boss of you. You don't have to listen to him." The other boy said. "No." She said. "Don't listen to what he says! Decide for yourself." he begged. _Jaiden said to say you were already going out. You are such an idiot!_ Kiana yelled at herself. "But we're already going out." Kiana stated. The boy's mouth hit the ground.

"We have to go. Bye." Jaiden said. He turned to face Kiana. "Come on. We gotta get home. Mom's probably worried." He shouted. "Mom? You're siblings? That's gross!" Risa said wrinkling her nose. "Oops. No, we're actually not." Jaiden tried. "Then what are you?" Risa pushed. "Uh...Well...Fine. We are siblings, but she didn't want people hitting on her so soon so we just...pretended...until she got used to it around here." Jaiden started, muttering the last part, shoving a hand through his hair.

"So mean! Does that mean you don't like me? Why would you pretend? That's so mean. She'll never get used to other people if she's pretending to go out with you and the same goes for you." Risa said. She covered her eyes with her palms and suddenly she started crying.

"Ah! No. Don't cry. stop. I hate when girls cry. stop." Jaiden said. _"Moron."_ ran through Risa's head over and over again. "But you lied to me! You're so mean." She cried. "Ah! Stop it. Stop crying. Please stop." Jaiden tried again. Risa kept 'crying'.

"Why'd you lie to me? Do you two really not like dating other people? How long were you gonna keep it up?" The other boy asked. "Uh...uh...Only until I got a little more used to it around here. I really don't wanna go out with people I don't know. I was just wanting to wait a bit." Kiana ended muttering like Jaiden had. Jaiden was still trying to get Risa to stop 'crying'.

"We really have to be going. Our mom wants us home right away. Stop crying. Maybe we can talk tomarrow." Jaiden said. That was the worst thing he could say. Risa looked up with bright, hopeful eyes. "Really? So then you won't pretend to go out with anyone else? You don't really hate me do you?" Risa asked.

"I won't pretend anymore." he muttered. "You don't hate me do you?" Risa asked again. "No, I guess not." Jaiden kept his voice low. Risa jumped and hugged him. "Yay! Maybe you can come over to my house after school tomarrow and we can study. Would you? You wouldn't pretend to have other plans would you?" Risa asked, looking up at him with big puppy eyes. Jaiden sighed. "No." he said defeated.

"Yay! So then you'll come over after school tomarrow!" Risa yipped. "I'll ask my mom. She may want me home for something." Jaiden replied. He was cornered and he knew it. The once laughing boy was now laying on the ground with a flower in his hands over his chest with a wooden sign hanging near him that said 'shoot me now'. He wouldn't let _her_ know that though. She could just be happy while he waited for some other imaginary guy to come by with a gun in his head.

The boy with Kiana had begging eyes and Kiana couldn't resist that look. "Maybe." she said finally. "Maybe what? Maybe you'll go out with me?" the boy said, hopeful. "Maybe." Kiana repeated. He smiled and turned around. He walked down the side walk. "Hey! Sachio. Wait." Risa called out. "Don't forget to ask or i'll follow you home tomarrow." she warned Jaiden. "I won't." Jaiden sighed. Risa took off after Sachio.

Kiana walked over to Jaiden. "So much for no questions, no bother." She said. "It worked last time." Jaiden said. "Last time it wasn't Risa and Sachio who were asking." Kiana muttered darkly. "I know. And now we have to act as brother and sister." Jaiden said. "You told her we were siblings?" Kiana snapped. "Yes. It was the only thing I could do. Since you used my last name. She would have gotten down to that fact eventually." Jaiden defended. Both sighed and walked back to the apartment.

Jaiden dropped his bag by the door and turned into the living room. "Mom! What'd you do to my living room?" He asked. "Oh, you like it?" Melissa asked her son. "No! I don't. Next time you want to rearrange my house tell me." Jaiden snapped. "Don't talk to me that way!" Melissa snapped back. "I will if I want. It's my house. Why'd you come here anyway?" Jaiden asked. "To find you! You are such a brat. Kiana, take Kyra out somewhere or something. Michael, you go with them." Melissa said. She tapped her foot on the floor. "But. I have to change first." Kiana said. "No you don't. You'll be fine." Melissa said. Kiana got Kyra and Michael ushered both girls out.

"Why'd you have to come mess up the perfect little life I built up?" Jaiden asked. "Because your life is my life whether we like it or not." Melissa shot back.. "Doesn't mean you can ruin what I have." he snapped.

"You can't own anything until you turn 18. So for now, anything you own, I own."

"Doesn't mean you can screw up my house, I had things put how I liked it."

"Well, you don't always come first."

"In my house, I should becasue in your house, you did."

"It's not your house anymore. You have to make room for your parents now."

"I don't care. I've lived here for most of my life. It's mine."

"It's not yours until you're 18. Even then, I can kick you out and you'd have to find a new place to live."

"I don't want a new place to live. I like this place. I did anyway."

"Then since you don't like it anymore, I'll have it."

"No. It's still mine. Don't mess with anything."

"It's never gonna be yours. Face that fact. You can never own anything without taking it from someone else."

"I can own alot. I have this place don't I? Just having you as a mother screwed up my life. Why'd you even want a kid if you were gonna abuse it?" Jaiden asked. "Well, someone had to do my chores, didn't they?" Melissa replied.

"I'm not doing your chores."

"You will when I tell you to."

"No, I won't."

"Then you may as well leave now."

"This is my home. I'm not gonna leave it."

"Well, neither am I. Oh, and Your father and I are taking the bed tonight."

"No, you're not. You'll sleep where you slept last night."

"As the parent here, we'll take the bed."

Jaiden covered his ears. He waited for the headach to lessen for a minute then went into the kitchen. "Oh, and you have to restock on normal foods." Melissa said. "What'd you do with my food?" Jaiden asked. "Gave it to dogs. It's only fit for a stray anyway." Melissa replied. Jaiden went to the door, grabbed his bag and left the room. He went down to the front desk.

"Hey, there, Jaiden. How are you?" The desk clerk asked. "Not good. How much longer until the lease ends?" Jaiden asked. "Still about 8 months left on this one. Why?" the clerk asked. "Can you take my name off it and put Melissa on? She has the same last name as I do. I'm just gonna move to a diffrent place." Jaiden said. "Certainly. Is there problems?" The clerk asked, typing things down on the computer and switching out names. "My mother moved in." Jaiden said.

"I thought you were 18 and swore never to see your mother again." He looked at Jaiden over the top of the round glasses perched on his nose. "I am and I did. She came to me. I just want to move to a diffrent apartment in this same place. Do you have any singles available?" Jaiden asked. "Why, yes we do. Down one floor from your old one. Would you like that one?"

"Yes, please. Same rent as last time?" Jaiden asked. "Matter of fact-" Jaiden didn't like this. "I may be able to lower the price a little. You're still just a kid and you barely make the payments already." Jaiden perked up. "Maybe that'll help your bad mood." Jaiden nodded. "You gonna move your stuff out of your old partment and into the new one?" The clerk asked, finishing the contract. Jaiden skimmed over it a few times so he didn't miss anything. "It's 6 months long. Would you like a full year long?" "No." Jaiden skimmed it over a last time then signed his name at the bottom.

"You're sure it's only 6 months?" He asked. "Yes. Unless I pulled out the wrong one. Let's see. It's right. 6 months. You know the drill already." Jaiden nodded chewing on his lip. '_Now to get all my possesions out of the old apartment and find a job. Can't be too hard.'_ He thought. He walked out of the office and towards the diner down the street. It said part time waiter wanted. He could do that. If he needed any recommendations he could find a diffrent place although he highly doubted he would. He could try several diffrent places for a job though and see which one he liked best.

He walked down the street and decided against the waiter thing. There was a small food store just down the street though and they were looking for a little bit of help. He decided he could get an after school job.

He walked in and found the manager fairly easy. He asked for the job and was asked if he had time to spare. Lucky him it was a few hours after school he would have to work. He would still have time to study and have a little bit of fun. No work on Sunday. Perfect. He would be paid enough to keep his apartment and get food too.

He left and mentally noted his hours. He ran into Kiana, Kyra, and Michael. "What are you doing here?" Michael asked. "Beat it, I wanna talk to Kiana." Jaiden said. Michael shrugged and picked Kyra up. He walked off some. "What?" Kiana asked.

"We don't live in the same apartment anymore. My mother wanted to take over, so I moved out and put the lease under her name. she has to stay there for 8 months or pay for 8 months if she moves. We have a room one floor down. I want my dad to help me move most of the furniture down. Do you wanna help or baby-sit?" Jaiden asked.

"Both work." Kiana said, clapping her hands together. "Good. Then help me get my dad to agree to helping me." Jaiden said. Kiana noddded with a big smile. "Hey, dad." Jaiden said, spinning around and walking to his father. "You've only used that tone once before and that was to get me to agree to something that I usually wouldn't agree to. what is it?" Michael asked.

"Well, I moved me and Kiana and Kyra out of the apartment because mom wants to take over. So we don't live there anymore and the lease is under her name now. I just want my furniture moved down to my new room. will you help me?" Jaiden asked. "Well, certainly. It's your stuff." Michael said. "Great. If Melissa interferes, I will fight back and you better help me." Jaiden said. That got an uneasy glance from Michael.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok. The last part is bugging me, so let me know if I should change that. And if I screwed anything up, please let me know. I'm not even gonna start typing the next chapter until I know if I should keep this chapter. So, yea. Anyway, hurry and let me know, ok. I'll shut up now.

Thanks,

Xan


End file.
